Sweet Tooth
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Ichi's sweet tooth. IchixSatoi


**Title:** Sweet Tooth

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Fandom: **Eerie Queerie

**Word Count: **895

**Time Completed: **10:10 PM 4/30/05

**Pairing (s): **Ichi x Satoi, mild Mitsuo x Hasunuma

**A/N:** My first foray into this genre, I like IchixSatoi and since this seems to be the first fic like this I feel kind of special. When I last checked there were 13 fics in this fandom. This makes 14. I just rechecked, THEY NOW HAVE 15! They stole my number!

Ichi enjoyed sweets.

He enjoyed chocolate and strawberries and chocolate covered strawberries, and strawberry flavored chocolate and white chocolate and pockies, etc.

He may or may not have been hanging out with Mitsuo a tad too much, but hey, whatever pissed off Hasunuma, right?

Anyway back to Ichi, he considered himself quite the connoisseur of most things sugary sweet, and very few people knew it.

It didn't go along with his reputation at all.

Mitsuo found that cute, and Hasunuma filed it away for blackmail.

That's why he was surprised to find a very expensive box of chocolates taped to his locker; the bag was a muted red color, probably left over from the valentine and white day stock.

It couldn't have been any girls in his school, he kept the company of Shiozu Mitsuo, they had wisely gotten the hint months ago.

It had to be some sort of mistake.

That was it, a faux pas, no one would be considerate enough to send him such a delectable treat, it was probably meant for someone else.

Even so, it was deliberately taped to his locker, and without his control his hand pulled the tape off the gift and a card fell out.

Opening it, the inside read: "Thinking of you."

Who would send him something like that?

Sighing, Ichi exited the deserted school and wandered off into the afternoon.

§§§§

Satoi didn't know what had come over him, it was totally pointless to sneak into a school, that he didn't even go to mind you, to tape chocolates to the locker of someone he had a massive crush on.

How did he know whose locker to stick said confections? He had cajoled it out of a befuddled Mitsuo, he was lucky enough to catch him without the pervading presence of Hasunuma (he had been restocking on charm cards that day).

At times like these, he was glad for the naivete of his friend, who he had quickly distracted by shouting, "Hey there Hasunuma-kun!"

Satoi would cackle evilly at this second if Niro hadn't gotten the signature Sanjaya scheming laugh.

But moving on, Satoi realized that the hope of his infatuation ever considering him to be a blip on his radar screen was slim to nil.

But he could still try.

As long as no one suspected him there was also a slim to nil chance of rejection.

Which Satoi hated vehemently.

Of course that lead him to the glossy chocolate shop that he had purchased his first gift from, he could still send Ichi sweets right?

It wasn't as if Ichi would figure it out, and Satoi could fantasize from afar about his secret love.

That's why he wasn't expecting Ichi to bump into him in aforementioned sweet store.

§§§§

After wandering around for several hours, his weary feet led him to the very same shop he frequented religiously every week.

More chocolate couldn't hurt would it?

And he could pick up that awful pineapple candy that he handed off to Hasunuma just so he could watch as Mitsuo forced him to choke it down, to be polite.

Ichi was evil.

And he knew it.

When he bumped into Sanjaya Satoi, he wasn't expecting him to be holding a replica of the bag he held in his backpack, or the exact same card, with most likely the exact same handwriting.

Then it all clicked, and Satoi knew the jig was up.

"So." said Ichi.

Satoi looked at his feet; his shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"It's you that's sent me the chocolate." said Ichi.

Satoi mumbled hoarsely, "Yeah, it was." Satoi was suddenly aware of how close Ichi was standing to him, his breathing quickened, coming out in short pants.

Rolling his eyes, Ichi dragged Satoi out of the confectionary store and onto the street.

§§§§

Ichi had dragged him to a park bench, and they sat there in silence.

Satoi was moodily staring down at his shoes, and Ichi attempted to start conversation.

But he couldn't get Satoi's attention; he was off in La La Land, with the fluffy clouds and sexual fantasies.

So, Ichi pulled a Hasunuma, he grabbed Satoi's shoulder, and jerked him toward Ichi.

But there was one tiny problem with that, Ichi had underestimated the force of his jerk (A/N: hehehe) and Satoi was now draped across him, barely a centimeter between them.

Oh, boy, he had really pulled a Hasunuma.

This was getting too weird, but Satoi was ugly, he was kind of cute and abrasive. Which Ichi also found cute and endearing.

So, Ichi took another leaf out of Hasunuma's book and kissed him.

Satoi was very confused, but more than happy to lean into the kiss, what did it matter if he was dreaming again, this dream rocked.

"And that was how Ichi and Satoi ended up together." concluded Niro.

"I fail to see what this has to do with my charm cards." said Hasunuma annoyedly.

**OWARI**


End file.
